


Галлифрей: Крушение

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Посетив несколько альтернативных Галлифреев, Нарвин, Лила и Романа многое узнали о том, какими причудливыми путями могла пойти планета. Но никто не подозревал, что на одном из них они смогут узнать нечто новое и друг о друге.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gallifrey: Ruination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794235) by [Ellimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac). 



> Переведено для и посвящается прекрасному человеку Alvennel, самому чудесному коту на свете. Он знает, что сделал, чтобы заслужить это.  
> Арт-иллюстрация - пера великолепной и талантливейшей Carcaneloce, чье творчество неизменно приводит меня в восторг и обожание. Локе, ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя и твои арты.
> 
> Комментарий автора: «Таймлайн – после эпизода 4.3 серии аудиодрам «Галлифрей» с небольшими изменениями канона (самое важное – Лила все еще слепа). Большое спасибо Fatalcookies за отличный бетинг и Eloralouistra, чей непрекращающийся интерес к страданиям Нарвина заставил меня продолжать этот фик».
> 
> _Опубликовано в команде Хуниверс на ЗФБ-2017._

Пройдя сквозь портал, Романа ощутила тревогу. Хотя конечно, оставив за спиной столько неудачных Галлифреев, трудно было определить, являлось это ощущение искренним или лишь следствием нервного предвкушения. Вокруг не обнаружилось ничего необычного – но ведь и тот мир, где они потеряли Бракса, поначалу тоже казался неплохим.

Воздух замерцал, и Лила и Нарвин вышли из портала позади нее. Лила подняла голову и внимательно принюхалась, Нарвин быстро огляделся – так же, как Романа парой минут ранее.

– И снова пустоши, – сказал он. – Что ж, по крайней мере, в этот раз вокруг не разбросаны кости.

– Воздух пахнет странно, – сказала Лила. – Но я не знаю, почему.

– Я ничего не чувствую, – отозвался Нарвин. – На этот раз нужно добраться до Капитолия прежде, чем нас поймают. Согласны?

– Твои чувства глухи, – сказала Лила. – Здесь что-то не так.

Романа еще раз принюхалась, но не обнаружила ничего необычного. Обостренное обоняние, должно быть, подсказывало Лиле нечто, что они с Нарвином почувствовать не могли. В любом случае, он был прав.

– Как бы тут ни пахло, нужно добраться до какого-нибудь менее подозрительного места, – проговорила она. – Объяснить свое присутствие нам будет проще в Капитолии, чем здесь.

Возможно, об их появлении уже было известно, но обозленные повелители времени материализоваться вокруг не торопились. Или они еще ни о чем не знали, или им было все равно. Может, они были заняты.

Они добрались до Капитолия без приключений, если не считать того, что Нарвин почти у самых стен умудрился поскользнуться в грязи и обрызгать подол мантии. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума промолчать по этому поводу. Возможно, это было связано с опасной близостью руки Лилы к ее ножу, а может, с тем, что приближавшийся Капитолий был пустым и тихим, словно пересохший колодец. У Романы зашевелились на затылке волосы.

– Я никого не слышу, – сказала Лила.

– Тихо, – велела Романа, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. В коридоре было пусто и, казалось, здесь в последнее время никто не проходил. Она нахмурилась. Где же все повелители времени? – Ты права. Здесь никого нет.

Не могли же они переместиться на пустой Галлифрей. Это, конечно, было бы не впервой; Романа содрогнулась, припомнив сгоревшую, разоренную войной планету, кости и тела, разбросанные повсюду, – и ни одной живой души. Но здесь костей не было. Как будто жители просто исчезли.

– Может, они ждали нас и готовят вечеринку-сюрприз, – сухо предположил Нарвин, заметив ее смятение.

– Заткнись, Нарвин.

– Он может быть прав, Романа, – сказала Лила, положив руку ей на плечо. – Возможно, они хотят застать нас врасплох. Если этот Капитолий хоть немного похож на твой, в коридорах много мест, где можно устроить засаду. Скрытые двери, ложные стены, неожиданные повороты.

– Не могу не согласиться, – отозвалась Романа. – Но сомневаюсь, что речь идет о приятной вечеринке. Наверное, нужно раздел…

– О, нет, – перебил ее Нарвин. – Мы не станем разделяться. Каждый раз, когда нас разлучают, кто-то из нас обязательно попадает в беду. Представь, что будет, если мы сделаем это добровольно. Будем держаться вместе.

– Боишься, Нарвин? – усмехнулась Лила.

– Просто пытаюсь быть практичным, – ответил он. – Чем дольше остаемся вместе, тем проще будет заметить, если кто-то окажется не на своем месте.

– Ладно, – сдалась Романа. – Мы…

– Тсс! – Лила остановила их, подняв руку. – Вы слышали?

Романа навострила уши, но не уловила ничего, кроме их собственного дыхания.

– Я ничего не слышу.

– Я слышала… голоса, – проговорила Лила, хотя даже в ее тоне не хватало уверенности. – Где-то вдалеке. Нет, стойте! Слушайте!

Романа снова прислушалась, и в этот раз уловила в отдалении тихое бормотание голосов.

– Значит, мы на этом Галлифрее все-таки не одни, – заметила она.

– Они приближаются, – сказал Нарвин. – Может, стоит…

– Спрятаться? Да, согласна, – подхватила Романа.

Лила коротко кивнула и сделала пару шагов, пока рука ее не коснулась стены.

– Сюда, – позвала она. Проследовав по коридору, она наткнулась на портьеру и сдвинула ее в сторону, обнаружив металлическую дверь. Она дернула ручку, и на короткий миг задержавшей дыхание Романе показалось, что дверь заперта, но затем ручка повернулась, и створка легко открылась.

– Сюда, – повторила Лила. Нарвин торопливо исчез за дверью, Романа последовала за ним. Заходя последней, Лила отпустила портьеру, и та вернулась на место, скрыв и дверь, и их. Романа часто заморгала, привыкая к темноте.

– Откуда ты знала, что она здесь? – прошептала она, коснувшись плеча Лилы.

– По опыту, – так же шепотом ответила она. – На твоем Галлифрее есть точно такой же проход. Я подумала, он может быть и здесь.

– То есть, это был риск.

– Но он оправдался, – прошептал прятавшийся позади Нарвин. – Тихо. Я не слышу, что они говорят.

Они умолкли. Голоса еще были неразличимы, но постепенно приближались. Романа наклонилась к щели в двери.

– …и только мы двое охраняем оружейный склад. Да о чем они только _думают_?..

– Можно подумать, у нас есть лишняя охрана. Армию таких размеров…

– _Это_ я знаю. Но что если кто-то туда проберется?

– Через пушки вечности? Шутишь, что ли?

Романа ощутила, как стынет в жилах кровь. Пушки вечности? Таких вещей на ее Галлифрее не было, но название все равно звучало знакомо. Она еще ближе прильнула к щели.

– Но если предатель…

– Ха! Этот кусок мусора? Он надежно заперт. Что он может сделать?

В голосе повелителя времени послышались панические нотки:

– Может, он уже что-то сделал. Откуда нам знать, может, дикари уже не планете?

– Даже если это так, мы оба вооружены пушками вечности. Приблизятся – сотрешь их из реальности.

Романа содрогнулась. Ее первые подозрения подтвердились: пушки вечности действительно походили на переносную Темницу. Такое оружие было способно уничтожить Вселенную – и ей страшно было подумать, что за повелители времени могли изобрести его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы _использовать_.

– Но… – боязливо продолжил повелитель времени.

– Ты слишком много волнуешься. Идем.

Разговор стих вдалеке. Романа подождала несколько лишних секунд и лишь тогда осмелилась выдохнуть.

– Думаю, нужно уходить как можно скорее, – прошептала она.

– Поддерживаю, – ответил Нарвин.

Лила кивнула.

– Мы пробыли тут недолго. Портал еще может быть там, где мы его оставили.

– Возможно, – отозвалась Романа. – Свяжемся с К-9, когда выйдем из Капитолия. А то он не умеет снижать голос.

– Если… – начал было Нарвин.

– Стойте. – Лила прижала ладонь к его губам, чтобы заглушить голос. Повисла негодующая тишина. Напряженно нахмурившись, Лила повернулась к коридору. – Слышите?

Романа прислушалась. Тишина.

– Они ушли, да? – спросила она. Она приблизилась к скрывавшей их портьере, но все равно ничего не услышала.

– Не знаю. Кажется. – Лила снова прислушалась, но покачала головой. – Нет… исчезло. Идем, Романа. Убедимся, что они ушли.

– Если мы… – опять начал Нарвин, но женщины снова шикнули, и он смолк. Они подкрались к двери и выглянули в коридор, он остался позади. Лила напряженно старалась вновь уловить звук, который слышала минуту назад.

– Лила, что ты слышала? – спросила Романа, понизив голос и оглядывая коридор слева направо. Он казался пустым.

– Не знаю, – ответила Лила, приподняв голову. – Шаги, наверное. Они были очень тихими. Нет… вот они снова. – Она подняла лицо к потолку. – Ты не слышишь?

Позади опять послышался голос Нарвина:

– Ром… – Но Романа, не оглядываясь, махнула рукой, и он снова стих.

– Ничего не слышу, – сказала она.

– Было похоже на… шаги, – медленно проговорила Лила. – И что-то еще… но так тихо, я не могу определить, что.

– Ну, что бы это ни было, оно нас не касается, – решила Романа. – Повелители времени ушли. Идем, Нарвин. Тут безопасно.

Ответа не было. Лила нахмурилась, Романа развернулась вокруг своей оси.

– Нарвин?

– Я его не слышу, – сказала Лила. – Ты его видишь?

Романа, сощурившись, всмотрелась в темноту. Проход был сумрачным, видно что-либо было лишь на пару футов вперед, но Нарвина там не было. Она застонала.

– Он исчез, – сообщила она. – Только не _это_ , только не _сейчас_ …

– Он бы не ушел, – возразила Лила. – Именно он решил не разделяться.

– Ну, разумеется, его похитили прямо у нас из-под носа, – с глубочайшим раздражением проговорила Романа.

– Нужно его найти.

Романа вздохнула.

– По крайней мере, мы знаем, куда они ушли. – Она снова уставилась в темный проход. – Интересно только, куда он ведет…

 

Не стоило оставаться позади. Стоило быть внимательнее. Стоило сделать много чего, но теперь было поздно, его тащили по коридору в полнейшей темноте, не давая возможности сделать ничего, что _стоило_ сделать.

Но исключительным качеством Нарвина была практичность. Не было смысла без конца твердить, что стоило сделать. Вместо этого он переключился на текущую задачу: определить, что он _мог_ сделать теперь.

В такой темноте невозможно было определить их вид. Он мог лишь догадаться, что они родом даже не из этой Вселенной. Они двигались почти в полной тишине и очень быстро: когда огромные руки закрыли ему рот и выбили землю из-под ног, он успел заметить лишь легкое прикосновение к мантии. Казалось, они были выше него, но сказать наверняка было трудно, потому что его несли, оторвав от пола. Пропорции тоже совсем не походили на повелителей времени, хотя базовая структура скелета совпадала: две руки, две ноги, одна голова. Это мало о чем говорило, хотя неккистани можно было смело вычеркивать.

Двое поддерживали его тело, по одному с каждой стороны, третий запихнул ему в рот кляп, но в темноте было трудно сказать, сколько их на самом деле. Его не связали, но жесткая хватка на запястьях и лодыжках была слишком сильной, чтобы вырваться. Когда он все же попытался, они вцепились еще крепче. Куда его несут?

Они двигались быстро и, чем дальше по коридору продвигались, тем меньше усилий прилагали к тому, чтобы вести себя тихо. Вскоре они немного замедлились, начали перешептываться или шипеть. Этот язык был ему незнаком, если, конечно, это вообще был язык. Нарвин снова попытался пошевелить руками и приглушенно вскрикнул, когда один из них сдавил его запястья до боли. Пришельцы испустили странный звук, который больше всего походил на смех.

Пока его держали, сбежать было невозможно. И даже сумев вырваться, он вряд ли смог бы их обогнать, особенно в этой темноте. Стазер все еще был при нем, но ожидать, что он сумеет выстрелить вслепую и попасть в цель, было глупо.

Но, может, шанс еще представится. Нарвин изогнул шею, но тьма мешала увидеть, куда они направлялись. Возможно, где-нибудь в конце коридора им придется оставить его без охраны или хотя бы с меньшей охраной, и тогда он сумеет убежать.

Они замедлились и наконец остановились. Откуда-то сверху, заметил вдруг Нарвин, лился свет. Его было недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть окружающее пространство, но тьма хотя бы не была такой кромешной. Он видел смутные очертания своих похитителей. Их было четверо – по крайней мере, четверых он видел из своего неудобного положения.

Тот, что держал его руки, неожиданно разжал пальцы, и Нарвин ударился об пол так сильно, что на миг задохнулся. Прежде, чем он успел потянуться к стазеру или хотя бы прийти в себя, на него снова набросились и связали запястья толстой грубой веревкой. Второй, державший его ноги, тоже отпустил их, но на этот раз Нарвин был готов и приземлился с большим достоинством.

Связав руки, его резко поставили на ноги. Он потянул путы, но снять их, не имея времени, острого предмета или чужой помощи, было невозможно. Увы, ничего этого он не _имел_.

Значит, стазер оказался недоступен, его превосходили числом, и он даже не мог позвать на помощь. Вот что называется не повезло, так не повезло. Единственная надежда оставалась на то, что Романа и Лила уже должны были заметить его отсутствие и отправиться за ним. И чего бы он сейчас только ни отдал за нож Лилы…

Послышалось шипение, и один из них заговорил:

– Иди, повелитель времени. – Его голос напоминал шипение кислоты. Нарвин подчинился не сразу, и его толкнули вперед. Он споткнулся и едва не упал. Земля шла под уклон вверх. И – ему определенно не показалось – сверху лился более яркий свет. Этого хватило, чтобы увидеть приближающиеся ступеньки и не споткнуться об них, даже невзирая на толчки пришельцев.

Выкручивая запястья из веревок, Нарвин двигался медленным, ленивым шагом, к вящему раздражению похитителей, на деле пытаясь потянуть время и подумать. Если удастся освободить руки, он дотянется до стазера, а если освещение впереди будет чуть получше, он сумеет всех перестрелять. Как минимум четверых снять будет можно сразу – не впервой. Они быстрые, но, если оглушить хотя бы одного, у него будет шанс. И все зависело от того, сможет ли он развязать руки.

Веревка была грубой и царапала запястья, но Нарвину на мгновение показалось, что она ослабевает. Он притворился, что споткнулся, пришелец слева рывком поставил его на ноги и зашипел своим ядовитым кислотным голосом:

– Иди ровно.

«Я пытаюсь», – собирался огрызнуться Нарвин, но из-за кляпа слова превратились в приглушенное мычание. Он продолжил молча взбираться по лестнице и обдумывать свой побег. Если сохранять осторожность, то к моменту, когда они достигнут вершины, он сумеет освободить руку. Он уже видел, что дверь наверху освещается мерцающей полосой на потолке. Он лихорадочно рассуждал. Дверь ведет в коридор, а там он уже сумеет сориентироваться. Если только удастся сбежать…

– Быстрее! – Пришелец позади ткнул его в спину, и Нарвин снова оступился, вновь жалея, что не может говорить. Вместо этого он бросил злобный взгляд через плечо. Даже несмотря на то, что вокруг стало значительно светлее, он не мог определить их вид. Они были худыми, но сильными, с большими руками, с ладонями размером с его голову и неприятно узкими черепами. Он никогда еще не видел ничего подобного.

Пришелец вновь ткнул его, и Нарвин продолжил путь. Даже если руки освободить не удастся, может быть, он сумеет застать их врасплох и удрать…

Его остановили за несколько ступенек до площадки, один из пришельцев приблизился к двери и выглянул. После короткого обмена шипящими словами его вновь толкнули вперед. Левая рука почти освободилась. Если только…

Его вывели в ярко освещенный коридор. Все еще привыкая к свету, он как можно быстрее огляделся. Слева виднелся резкий поворот, за которым, если, конечно, эта Цитадель была хоть немного похожа на его, скрывался выход наружу. Справа коридор тянулся вдаль и разделялся на несколько отдельных проходов. 

Нарвин дождался одного короткого мгновения, когда никто к нему не прикасался. Прежде чем остальные успели выбраться в коридор, он ударил соседнего пришельца локтем и побежал. Побег длился меньше трех секунд. Он даже не слышал преследования. Просто неожиданно ощутил удар по затылку – и упал.

Все было кончено. Он попытался перекатиться на спину, но пришельцы вмиг набросились на него, он почувствовал острую боль – и все мысли пропали.

 

Переход был пустым и темным и вывел их к такому же пустому коридору. Нарвина нигде не было ни видно, ни, как подтвердила Лила, слышно. Что бы или кто бы его ни забрал, двигались они очень быстро.

– Нужно как-то его отыскать, – сказала Лила.

Романа кивнула.

– И поскорее. Если не доберемся до портала в ближайшее время, я даже боюсь себе представить, где он может оказаться.

– Надеюсь, подальше от этих повелителей времени, – мрачно проговорила Лила. – Где мы сейчас, Романа?

Романа огляделась, но не узнала этот коридор.

– Где-то неподалеку от внешней границы Капитолия. 

– Здесь есть выход наружу?

– Кажется, да.

– Тогда идем туда. Там безопаснее, чем в Капитолии, к тому же, мы сможем связаться с К-9. Может, он сумеет отыскать Нарвина.

– Хороший план, – ответила Романа. – Идем.

Романа до конца не верила, что К-9 сможет засечь Нарвина, сидя в Аксисе, но что еще можно было сделать? Самим его было не найти. Она еще раз оглядела коридор и повела Лилу прочь, осмелившись достать коммуникатор, лишь когда они отошли на добрые несколько ярдов от Капитолия.

– К-9, – позвала она. – Ты там?

– Подтверждаю, хозяйка, – радостно отозвался К-9.

– Мы потеряли Нарвина, – без предисловий сообщила Романа. – Как думаешь, ты сумеешь из Аксиса засечь его сигнал по биоданным? Желательно, поскорее.

Повисла короткая, но мучительная пауза.

– Я запущу поиск.

– Пожалуйста, поторопись, – сказала Романа, бросив быстрый взгляд на Лилу. Вид у нее был невозмутимый, но ладони сжаты в кулаки. Романа была уверена, что по ее собственному лицу можно было прочесть всю ее тревогу, но здесь это увидеть было некому.

– Сигнал обнаружен, – провозгласил К-9 после невыносимо долгого молчания. – След слабый. Мне отправить координаты на ваш коммуникатор, хозяйка?

– Да, пожалуйста, – ответила Романа. – И еще кое-что. К-9… когда мы решим вернуться, где мы найдем портал?

– Я передам обновленные координаты, когда будет необходимо, – сказал К-9. – Отправляю координаты Нарвина.

Экран моргнул, Романа опустила глаза.

– Спасибо, К-9. Скоро увидимся.

– Где он? – спросила Лила, коснувшись руки Романы.

– В Капитолии, – ответила та, хмуро глядя в экран. Координаты были незнакомыми. Казалось, они не совпадают ни с одним помещением на ее родном Галлифрее. – Это бессмыслица какая-то. Куда его увели?

– Нужно его найти, – повторила Лила, чувствуя, что Романа не торопится выдвигаться.

– Конечно, – отозвалась она. – Но будем сохранять осторожность. Я почти не знаю этот Галлифрей. Идем. Возвращаемся в переход. 

 

Лиле казалось, что они ходят кругами. Судя по тому, что Романа в смущении замирала на каждом повороте, она явно была недалека от истины. Лила пыталась запоминать маршрут, но вскоре начала понимать смятение Романы: этот Капитолий был совсем не похож на их старый и хорошо знакомый.

– По крайней мере, – не без раздражения сказала Романа, – мы пока ни с кем не столкнулись. Хотя это странно… похоже, кроме тех двоих, которых мы подслушали, здесь вообще никого нет.

– Это правда странно, – согласилась Лила, – но удачно для нас. Не хочу думать о том, что они сделают, обнаружив в коридоре чужаков. 

– Да уж, будем мыслить позитивно, – сказала Романа. Она остановилась, и Лила представила себе ее лицо: свирепо нахмуренные брови, злой взгляд, уставившийся на что-то впереди.

– Почему мы остановились? – спросила она.

– Боюсь, мы заблудились, – призналась Романа. – Этот коридор должен идти вперед, но здесь тупик. Можно только повернуть налево или направо.

Лила приподняла голову и понюхала воздух, но в нем не было ничего необычного: привычный запах повелителей времени, ни одного из которых, впрочем, она распознать не могла; стерильная атмосфера, уникальная для Капитолия; разумеется, Романа. Значит, придется полагаться на физические чувства. 

– Налево, – сказала она, повернула и быстро двинулась по коридору, не отрывая ладони от стены, чтобы не потерять направление и вместе с тем на случай, если наткнется на другие признаки присутствия Нарвина.

Коридор резко свернул, и она последовала за ним. Но уже через пару секунд ее шестое чувство вновь дрогнуло, и Лила остановилась.

Она снова принюхалась. Позади послышались шаги Романы, а вслед за ними донесся и ее запах. Повелителями времени тут не пахло – равно, вдруг осознала она, как и привычной стерильной чистотой Капитолия. 

– Ты что-то почувствовала? – спросила Романа.

– Не уверена, – медленно проговорила Лила. – Мы близки к координатам?

– Да… он где-то справа.

Лила прижала ладонь к стене.

– Тайный ход?

– Должно быть, – устало ответила Романа. – Здесь нет дверей.

Лила приложила ухо к стене и постучала по поверхности. И, конечно, услышала гулкую пустоту.

– Там проход, – сообщила она. – Но я не знаю, как он открывается.

– Ну… – начала Романа тоном, не предвещавшим никакого решения проблемы, но Лила шикнула на нее, и она тут же недовольно умолкла. Лила не обратила внимания на ее раздражение и принялась ощупывать стену. Любой дефект, любая трещинка могла быть ключом…

Ее пальцы скользнули по тонкой, словно волос, щели.

– Ага, – победоносно воскликнула она и вжала в трещину кончик ножа. Конечно, _обычно_ ее открывали явно не так, но времени на подбор кода, пробы и ошибки у них не оставалось. Лила пошевелила нож взад-вперед, постаравшись просунуть лезвие как можно глубже, а затем провела его вниз. Послышался щелчок и шорох, и Лила вздохнула, глотнув несвежего воздуха.

– У тебя получилось! – воскликнула Романа.

– Почему ты так удивлена? – отозвалась Лила, тем не менее, довольно улыбаясь.

– Забудь, – сказала Романа. – Мы его нашли. Идем. Осторожно, здесь лестница.

– Кажется, нужно быть еще осторожнее, – заметила Лила. Освободившийся воздух хлынул в коридор, и, хотя он быстро растворился в стерильной атмосфере, она все еще чувствовала его мерзкий запах. Скорее всего, внизу было еще хуже.

– Возможно, ты права, – ответила Романа. – Но идти надо все равно.

Лила мрачно кивнула.

– Будем надеяться, нас там ничто не ждет.

 

На родном Галлифрее Романа никогда не встречала такого сырого, промозглого места. Даже катакомбы были чище и суше. И гораздо светлее. Она хотела опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть, но та была покрыта слишком толстым слоем слизи, от одного прикосновения к которой начинало казаться, что та пробирается в каждую пору, под ногти, сочится сквозь пальцы и проникает в тело. Она подавила дрожь и осторожно двинулась вперед.

– Романа, где мы? – послышался голос Лилы.

– Не знаю, – ответила Романа. – Думаю, на нашем Галлифрее это место не существует. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Здесь темно.

– Похоже на подвал, – заметила Лила. – Я чувствую сырость в воздухе. Он плодит страдания и смерть.

– Звучит слишком уж драматично, но я согласна, – сказала Романа. Пахло влагой и плесенью, мхом и гниющим деревом. Что бы здесь ни находилось, его навещали нечасто. 

У подножия лестницы обнаружилась совершенно неосвещенная дверь. Романа дернула ручку. Она была заперта.

– Что такое? – прошептала Лила, хотя даже ее тихий голос мог испугать в этой тишине. Романа вздрогнула.

– Здесь дверь, – шепотом ответила она. – Деревянная дверь. Она заперта. 

– Покажи.

Романа взяла ее ладонь и проводила до ручки. Лила вынула нож и погрузила его в дерево прямо над замком. 

– Ты уверена, что это разумно? – спросила Романа.

– Как еще нам попасть внутрь? – отозвалась Лила, проталкивая лезвие в щель.

Романа прикусила губу, удержавшись от ответа. Внезапно Лила воскликнула: «Ха!», замок щелкнул, и дверь, скрипнув, открылась. Внутри было еще темнее. Романа сделала один осторожный шаг вперед, как вдруг из темноты неподалеку послышался знакомый голос. 

– Кто там? – спросил он.

– Нарвин! – воскликнула Лила.

– Слава небесам, – выдохнула Романа. – Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

Сощурившись, она посмотрела вперед, пытаясь увидеть сквозь сумерки.

– Я ничего не вижу, где ты?

На мгновение повисла тишина.

– Там есть переключатель, – сказал он. Голос его был странным: слишком напряженным, слишком выверенным. – Включи. Слева.

Романа прощупала стену, нашла и нажала панель. Загорелся тусклый свет, в котором едва можно было что-либо рассмотреть. Подняв голову, она увидела под потолком длинные, похоже, аварийные лампы. В противоположном конце комнаты, прикованный к стене и сильно изможденный, стоял Нарвин, и в его темных, скрытых тенью глазах читалось недоверие.

– Нарвин, – осторожно сказала Романа. Что-то здесь было не так.

– Что такое? – прошептала Лила, услышав напряжение в ее голосе.

Романа покачала головой.

– Пока не знаю.

Нарвин наблюдал за ними, ничем не показывая, что слышал этот диалог. Его пальцы сжимали цепи.

– Кто вас послал?

– Никто нас не посылал, – сказала Лила. – Мы сами пришли…

– Лила, подожди. – Романа подняла руку. – Ты узнаешь нас, Нарвин?

Нарвин казался растерянным.

– Нет. А должен?

– Я так и думала, – пробормотала Романа. – Он не тот.

Лила ахнула.

– Хочешь сказать, этот Нарвин не?..

– Именно так.

Очевидно, не понимая, что происходит, Нарвин переводил взгляд с одной из них на другую. Но в глазах его читался холодный расчет. 

– Кто вы такие? Чего вы хотите?

– Неважно, – ответила Романа. – Кто тебя сюда посадил? И, что важнее, почему?

Его взгляд стал осторожным, рассудительным.

– Вы правда не знаете, да?

– А иначе стали бы мы спрашивать? – огрызнулась Романа. – Говори.

– Но вы знаете мое имя, – сказал он. – Вы знали, что я здесь. Вы ждали, что я вас узнаю. И вы сказали «не тот». Кто вы и зачем вы здесь?

– Мы искали друга, – ответила Лила. – Мы думаем, его похитили.

– Друга?

– Мы, – наконец проговорила Романа, отбросив осторожность, – не из этой вселенной. Как и наш друг. Меня зовут Романа, это Лила. Наш друг – ты, твоя версия из нашей вселенной. Учитывая, что ради твоей поимки – небеса только знают, за что – они пошли на кучу трудностей, возможно, его похитили те же люди. 

– Я не был бы в этом так уверен, – сказал Нарвин. – Значит, вы из другой вселенной? Ну, это не _самая_ нелепая вещь, которую я слышал. Вы освободите меня?

– Сначала объясни, почему ты здесь, – сказал Романа.

– А это не может подождать? Эти цепи не слишком уж удобны.

– Нет, не может, – отрезала Лила. – Объяснись, Нарвин.

Он испустил бесконечно усталый вздох.

– Ладно. Что вы знаете о расе тварков? 

– Ровным счетом ничего, – ответила Романа.

– Они называют себя торговцами, – поморщился он. – Хотя на самом деле больше похожи на пиратов. Они самые обыкновенные бандиты.

– Они запрятали тебя сюда? – спросила Лила.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет. Повелители времени.

Романа вздернула брови.

– Почему…

– Им обычно не очень нравятся те, кто продает инсайдерскую информацию расе бандитов, – заявил Нарвин.

– Значит, ты _и есть_ предатель, – ошарашенно воскликнула Лила.

Он горько рассмеялся.

– А как бы вы поступили? Поверьте, по сравнению с планами повелителей времени, мои поступки – поляна с цветочками. 

Романа нахмурилась. Учитывая, что они подслушали в коридоре, он мог быть прав. Но, все же, продавать информацию пиратам…

– И что за информацию ты продал?

– Оружейные склады, – ответил Нарвин. – Коды, замки, графики охраны. Все, что нужно, чтобы они могли незаметно проникнуть сюда при оружии.

– И ты вот так просто отдаешь банде _разбойников_ самое мощное оружие в галактике? – в ужасе воскликнула Романа.

– Нет! – Нарвин рванулся вперед, со звоном натянув цепи. – Это гарантированное взаимное уничтожение! Они убьют повелителей времени, но они не умеют пользоваться нашим оружием. Они самоуничтожатся или подорвутся, мне плевать, что именно. Но я не хочу выпускать во вселенную ни их, ни повелителей времени.

– Может, стоит бросить его здесь, – сказал Романа, ошпарив его взглядом. Их Нарвин уже давно покорно опустил бы глаза, но этот, не отрываясь, смотрел на нее. Его взгляд был ледяным и спокойным.

– Вы не понимаете? – спросил он. – Вы хоть знаете, что они сделали? Что они задумали? Повелители времени – пуристы до мозга костей. Они уверены, что во всей Вселенной имеет право существовать лишь их раса. Все остальные должны быть уничтожены – или, еще лучше, никогда не появляться на свет. _Вот_ их миссия. Но, закончив со всем остальным миром, они переключатся друг на друга, на тех, кто, по их мнению, не соответствует идеалу. Вот почему они заперли меня здесь. Уничтожив всю Вселенную, они вернутся за мной.

Сердца Романы упали. Это было хуже, намного хуже, чем она представляла. Раса подобных повелителей времени… они были не лучше далеков. И даже еще хуже, потому что обзавелись оружием, способным претворить их план в жизнь. Но она промолчала, а Нарвин, приняв молчание за несогласие, сменил тактику.

– Вы сказали, вашего друга поймали? – спросил он. В его голосе послышалась нотка отчаяния. – Он у тварков. Если они приняли его за меня – а так и есть, – они решат, что он скрывает информацию. Они ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы ее добыть – ради Рассилона, они же просто раса громил! Они попытаются выудить из него сведения пытками, а если он ничего не скажет – они просто продолжат.

Романа изогнула губы в усмешке.

– С какой стати мне тебе верить? – Она почти повернулась, чтобы уйти, и Нарвин снова рванулся вперед, настолько, насколько позволяли цепи.

– Послушайте, – настойчиво проговорил он. – _Они будут пытать его до смерти._ Ради информации они готовы убить, но они не знают, что у него ее нет. Я знаю, где он будет и как туда добраться, но, если не освободите меня, он умрет медленно, мучительно и _напрасно_. Я могу его спасти. Я могу спасти всех нас.

Лила коснулась руки Романы. 

– Романа, мне не нравится доверять предателю, но я думаю, он прав. Если попытаемся сами найти нашего Нарвина, мы можем опоздать. К тому же, ты сама видела местных повелителей времени. Они не такие, как наши.

– Да, – со вздохом согласилась Романа. – Они совсем не такие.

Она коротко кивнула.

– Хорошо. Нарвин, ты знаешь, где ключ?

– Да, – сказал он. – В кармане моего тюремщика.

– Так, это плохо. – Романа на мгновение задумалась. – А стазер? Тебя можно освободить одним хорошим выстрелом. 

– Давай напрямую: если бы у меня и был стазер, я не уверен, что вы сумели бы меня освободить и не пристрелить в процессе, – отрезал Нарвин.

– Да ради всего святого, _я_ это сделаю, – заявила Лила, вынимая нож и приближаясь к Нарвину. – Мы теряем время.

Под его пристальным взглядом она подошла ближе и, протянув руку, нащупала его плечо, провела вдоль его руки ладонью, пока не нашла удерживающую его цепь. Он поморщился и повернулся к Романе.

– Она слепая? – спросил он.

– Но не глухая, – огрызнулась Лила. Она прощупала цепь, нашла слабое звено и разбила его одним быстрым, мощным ударом. Когда она проделала то же с другой стороны, Нарвин облегченно вздохнул. Лила отступила, он отшатнулся и потянулся.

– Так-то лучше, – проговорил он. – Спасибо.

– Сейчас не время, – сказала Романа. – Если ты знаешь, где он будет, веди нас туда. Понежиться сможешь потом.

– Прошу прощения, – сухо отозвался он. – Тело иногда немеет, если тебя приковать к стене на одному Рассилону известно сколько времени.

– А наш друг, возможно, сейчас умирает, – ответила Романа. – Но, пожалуйста, наслаждайся свободой. Торопиться-то некуда. 

– Хорошо. – Он пальцами почесал запястья под наручниками. – Добыть бы ключ…

– Ты свободен, – сказала Лила. – Зачем тебе ключ?

Она убрала клинок в ножны и стояла рядом с Нарвином. Тот дернулся от звука ее голоса.

– Было бы неплохо, – сказал он, – снять наручники. Ну ладно. Нужно выбираться отсюда.

– А мы _о чем_? – воскликнула Романа.

– Если нас тут поймают, ваш друг погибнет, как, с очень большой вероятностью, и вы, – огрызнулся он. – Мы не сможем его спасти, а Галлифрей вернется к своим делам. Так что идем.

Он схватил Лилу за руку и зашагал к двери. Она вырвала запястье.

– Я могу идти, – рыкнула она.

Он отшатнулся.

– Я подумал, тебе понадобится _помощь_ …

– Мне все равно, что ты _подумал_. – Она прошагала к Романе через всю комнату и коснулась стены, лишь достигнув двери. Романа отступила в сторону, и Лила поднялась на пару ступенек, прежде чем остановиться и обернуться.

– Ну? Ты идешь?

Нарвин торопливо побежал за Романой, повернувшейся вслед за Лилой. Когда Лила оторвалась от них на несколько ступенек, он коснулся руки Романы. Она сбросила его ладонь и смерила злым взглядом.

– Она всегда такая? – тихо спросил он.

– Да, – ответила Романа, не делая даже попытки умерить голос. – И она тебя слышит. Лила не беспомощна, что бы ты там ни думал.

Лила не ответила – лишь выпрямила плечи и ускорила шаг. Романа снова взглянула на Нарвина, смотревшего ей вслед с задумчивым видом, а затем на Лилу, старательно его игнорировавшую. 

Лила остановилась на вершине лестницы, касаясь стены ладонью, и присела на корточки. Романа замерла у нее за спиной.

– Слышишь что-нибудь?

– Тсс. – Лила подняла палец. Романа умолкла, как и Нарвин, стоявший на лестнице за ними. Прошло несколько секунд, затем Лила кивнула.

– Там никого нет, – сказала она. – Но нужно торопиться. Нарвин, ты должен знать безопасное место.

– Знаю. Неподалеку отсюда есть проход, о котором никто не знает, он ведет в заброшенную библиотеку. Не место для аллергиков, конечно, но отличное укрытие для тех, кто хочет испариться.

– Библиотека? – поморщилась Романа. – Почему они забросили библиотеку?

– А ты и правда не знаешь этот народ, – пробормотал Нарвин. Он тронул ее за плечо, и она посторонилась, чтобы пропустить его вперед. – Они те еще ревизионисты. Если что-то не идет согласно плану, оно не заслуживает существовать вообще.

– Тогда почему она до сих пор существует? – спросила Романа. Он шагал быстро, но они все торопились, так что поспевать за ним было нетрудно.

– Они о ней не знают, – ответил он, бросив быструю, едва заметную хитрую улыбку через плечо. – Полезно быть главой шпионской организации. 

– Стойте, – неожиданно велела Лила, подняв руку. – Тихо.

Они затихли. Через мгновение Романа услышала то же, что и Лила: быстро приближающиеся шаги. Нарвин торопливо огляделся.

– Какой сегодня день? – спросил он у Романы.

– Мне откуда знать? – прошептала она в ответ. – Мы только прибыли.

– _Отлично_. Что вы увидели первым делом? Где были повелители времени?

– Не знаю… там было какое-то собрание, они все были там.

Он тихо выругался.

– Военный совет, так скоро? Времени мало. Вы можете сражаться?

В ответ Лила обнажила нож и повернулась в сторону шагов. Жалея, что у нее нет стазера, Романа отступила назад и прижалась к стене. К ее удивлению, Нарвин сделал то же самое.

Группа повелителей времени завернула за угол, Лила испустила боевой клич и ринулась на них. Захватив их врасплох, она успела сразить двоих прежде, чем они отреагировали. Нарвин в тот же миг бросился к ним, вырвал из кобуры поверженного повелителя времени стазер и принялся стрелять по толпе. 

Романа помедлила, не зная, стоит ли ей вступать в бой. Битва, казалось, долго протянуться не должна: таким бойцам, как Лила и Нарвин, ее помощь была не нужна. 

Но она все равно нырнула вниз и подхватила с земли стазер. Даже если не придется его использовать, лучше было перестраховаться. 

Все кончилось меньше, чем через минуту. Стоя посреди бойни, Лила тяжело дышала, сжимая окровавленный нож. Тем временем, Нарвин пробирался мимо поверженных тел.

– Ага, – воскликнул он, нагнувшись и обыскивая карманы одного из них. – Превосходно. _Это_ я заберу, спасибо.

Он выпрямился, держа в руке ключ, парой быстрых движений расстегнул наручники и с громким звоном уронил их на пол. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он взглянул на свои запястья. Они казались стертыми, но, разминая их, он облегченно вздохнул.

– О, так _намного_ лучше.

– Они все мертвы? – спросила Романа, глядя на повелителей времени. Их было около двадцати, и все умерли в считанные секунды. Она содрогнулась и отвернулась. Что если бы она узнала бы кого-нибудь из них?

– А это важно? – отрезал Нарвин. – Скоро они все будут мертвы. Мне плевать, если только они не поднимутся снова.

Он осторожно перебрался на открытое пространство. Лила присоединилась к ним через мгновение.

– Так. На чем я закончил? Ах, да. Сюда.

Он провел их по короткому коридору и остановился у секции стены, ничем не отличавшейся от остальных. Сделав им знак не издавать ни звука, он приложил к ней ухо, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Явно удовлетворившись своими изысканиями, он отстранился и нажал на неприметную часть стены. Та нырнула вглубь, и панель тихо отъехала в сторону.

– Впечатляет, – пробормотала Романа.

– Что случилось? – спросила Лила.

– Тайный ход, – ответила Романа. – Идем.

Она двинулась вперед, Лила следовала за ней по пятам. Нарвин в последний раз оглядел коридор и закрыл за ними дверь.

 

Лила поняла, что они достигли библиотеки, по запаху книг и неожиданно открывшемуся широкому, свободному пространству. Она в восхищении глубоко вдохнула. Такие запахи, такие комнаты были редки даже на родном Галлифрее Романы. Эта библиотека, должно быть, была огромной. 

– Невероятно, – выдохнула Романа.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Нарвин. – На ее сбор ушло много трудов.

– И это все книги, – заметила Романа. – Ни планшетов, ни хранилищ Матрицы?.. Они же невероятно древние.

– Некоторые еще из дорассилоновской эпохи. – Лила почувствовала, как он прошествовал мимо, взволновав воздух, и ощутила прикосновение пыли к коже. Впервые с принятия вампирской крови она захотела вернуть зрение. Должно быть, это было поразительное зрелище.

Но дело было не в этом. Она потянулась и коснулась плеча первого попавшегося спутника. По ощущениям, это оказалась Романа.

– Некогда отвлекаться.

– Да, точно, – согласился Нарвин откуда-то издалека. – Но мы также не можем позволить себе слепо броситься в бой без плана. Вы не сможете просто явиться туда и всех спасти. Они убьют вас, и подойти не успеете.

– И _какой_ же у нас план? – спросила Лила, повернувшись по направлению к его голосу.

– Обменяем, – ответил он, – меня на него.

– И что мы скажем, если они спросят, почему вас двое? – поинтересовалась Романа.

– _Я_ , – сказал Нарвин, делая ударение на единственном числе, – скажу то, что им нужно знать.

– То есть, ты пойдешь один? – спросила Романа.

– Так безопаснее, – сказал он. – Я уже имел с ними дело. Если пойдете со мной, они могут просто убить вас без вопросов. 

– И ты собираешься сказать им правду? – спросила она.

– Столько, сколько нужно. 

Романа фыркнула.

– Это опасно.

– Разумеется, опасно, – огрызнулся Нарвин. – Это не прогулка по полю, Романа. С ними любой план опасен. Возможно, они вообще никого не отпустят, как бы мы всё ни продумали. Они с одной стороны, повелители времени – с другой, мне повезет, если я выберусь хотя бы с одной лишней жизнью. 

– Но…

– Сдается мне, – проговорил Нарвин сдержанно и угрожающе, – ты ровным счетом ничего не знаешь о сложившейся ситуации, в то время как я построил ее с самого основания. _Может быть_ , позволишь _мне_ решать, что делать?

– Да как ты _смеешь_! – воскликнула Романа, и голос ее могло бы разнести эхо, если бы его не впитали в себя книги. – Я твой…

Лила приблизилась и коснулась ее руки.

– Романа, – проговорила она, – он прав.

– Ты встаешь на его сторону? – неверяще спросила Романа.

– Здесь нет сторон, – отозвалась Лила. Ее пальцы сжали руку Романы еще сильнее, когда та попыталась вырваться. – Романа, послушай. Я говорю как твой друг. Нарвин _прав_. Мы не знаем ни этих тварков, ни этих повелителей времени. Если он говорит, что нам придется пойти на риск, мы должны это сделать. Без него нашего Нарвина нам не спасти.

Романа опустила плечи, и Лила выпустила ее руку.

– Хорошо. Но мне это не нравится.

– Мне тоже, – подтвердила Лила. – Но у нас нет выбора.

– Спасибо, – ядовито проговорил Нарвин. – Лила… иди со мной.

Его пальцы скользнули по ее плечу, и Лила отшатнулась.

– Я могу идти без твоей помощи, – рыкнула она.

– А как же я, ммм? – спросила Романа. – Я что, должна просто молча стоять в сторонке?

– _Ты_ поможешь мне обезопасить библиотеку, – ответил Нарвин. – Здесь далеко не одна дверь. Вот коды к остальным.

Послышался электронный звук кнопок планшета, шорох ткани.

– Иди туда, встретимся в северном крыле.

– Может, стоит держаться вместе? – предложила Романа.

– Конечно, – отозвался Нарвин. – Если хочешь дать повелителям времени разузнать, где мы, и пробраться внутрь.

– Почему тогда Лила не идет со мной?

– А я думал, что ты не захочешь оставлять меня без присмотра, ты же ясно дала понять, что мне не доверяешь, – не скрывая раздражения, возразил Нарвин. – Что-нибудь еще, или, может, займемся делом?

– Ладно, – отрезала Романа. – Встретимся там. Лила, наблюдай за ним… или слушай.

Лила подумала, что ее шаги были достаточно громкими, чтобы даже повелитель времени угадал направление.

Нарвин снова прикоснулся к ее руке, и Лила вырвала ее.

– Не _трогай_ меня.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Сюда.

Его шаги были тише и неторопливее. Всего секунду она помедлила и направилась за ним. Но когда они остановились, казалось, он ничего не делает.

– Что такое? – спросила она. – Дверь закрыта?

– На этой стороне их нет, – ответил он. – Я…

– Ты солгал? – Пальцы Лилы поднялись к ножу.

– Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой наедине, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста, не нападай. Я не желаю тебе зла.

Лила опустила ладонь на рукоять ножа и бросила взгляд по направлению его голоса. Он вздохнул.

– Лила, я безоружен. Что я сделаю, ударю тебя книгой? Ты услышишь это раньше, чем я даже ее подниму.

Она распрямилась.

– О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

– О тебе, – ответил он. – Я видел, как ты передвигаешься без зрения, как ты ведешь себя в бою. Ты лучше многих повелителей времени. – Он издал негромкий смешок. – И лучше многих тварков, если уж на то пошло.

– Лучше тебя?

Он снова рассмеялся, в этот раз свободнее.

– Этого я не говорил. Но ты хороша. И это поразительно для калеки.

– Я не калека!

– Да, – торопливо согласился он. – Да, конечно. Я не подразумевал…

– Вы, повелители времени, мало чем отличаетесь, на каком бы Галлифрее ни жили. – Лила приподняла краешек губ. – Не говорите то, что подразумеваете, и не подразумеваете то, что говорите. Если ты зовешь меня калекой, значит, ты считаешь меня калекой. Я…

Она вдруг умолкла, потому что Нарвин положил ладони ей на плечи и придержал… почти нежно. Лила отступила на полшага назад, он шагнул вслед за ней.

– Я хотел извиниться, – сказал он. – Здесь слепоты _не бывает_ , Лила. Когда такое случается, больной из вежливости регенерирует с глаз долой. Галлифрей функционирует, потому что функционирует его народ.

– Я функционирую, – с вызовом заявила она.

– Я знаю. В том-то и дело. Я предположил, что это не так, и ошибся. За это я прошу прощения.

Лила на мгновение замерла. Слышать такие слова из уст Нарвина было непривычно, в особенности, поняла она, этого конкретного Нарвина. Однако он казался искренним, и это было самое странное. Действительно ли он хотел только извиниться? Или это была очередная увертка повелителя времени?

– Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? – наконец спросила она.

Он уронил руки и тяжело вздохнул.

– С тобой быть откровенным бессмысленно, да? Хорошо. Если я верну вашего Нарвина – а я даже это гарантировать не могу, – позаботься о нем. Ему это будет нужно. 

И снова неожиданные слова.

– Разумеется, мы о нем позаботимся. 

– Я говорил _о тебе_ , Лила. Ему понадобится… друг.

– Мы не… – начала было возражать Лила, но вдруг что-то коснулось ее губ, и лишь спустя мгновение – как давно она в последний раз ощущала это? – она поняла, что это губы Нарвина. Он целовал ее. Но отшатнулся, стоило ей лишь догадаться.

Она коснулась пальцами губ.

– Нарвин, – начала она, но не успела продолжить и даже разобраться, как закончить это предложение: Нарвин развернулся и двинулся прочь куда быстрее, чем прежде. Опустив руку, безвольно повисшую вдоль тела, она заторопилась следом. Она хотела спросить, почему: почему он это сделал, почему именно она должна была заботиться о ее – об их – Нарвине, почему он так себя вел, но, казалось, он не желал это обсуждать. 

Вскоре он остановился, вероятно, в месте встречи, и лишь тогда она услышала приближающиеся шаги Романы, выполнившей свое задание. Конечно, это было не нужно, лишь уловка со стороны Нарвина, чтобы они могли побыть наедине. Жалкий план, да, но он же сработал. 

– Все двери запечатаны, – сообщила Романа. – Полагаю, ты придумал план действий?

– Чем точнее план, тем легче он сходит с рельсов, – сказал Нарвин. Голос его звучал совершенно обыкновенно. Он так часто целовался? Лила не могла представить себе подобного с их Нарвином, но, возможно, эта вселенная была иной. Или, может быть, он просто не хотел, чтобы Романа об этом знала. Лила на мгновение задумалась, значит ли это, что _она_ должна ей рассказать, но быстро отбросила эту мысль. Это не имело значения. В конце концов, шанс, что они после этого когда-либо увидятся снова, был очень мал.

– Но у тебя же должен быть _хоть какой-то_ план, – возразила Романа. – Ты что, просто пойдешь туда с пустыми руками?

– Технически говоря, да, – ответил Нарвин. – Фигурально – нет. Мой план во многом зависит от того, как скоро вы трое сможете вернуться в свою вселенную – если, конечно, я вообще смогу выручить вашего друга. Если быстро не получится, мне придется их задержать. Чем дольше я буду тянуть время, тем опаснее ситуация станет для всех нас.

– Думаю, мы сможем уйти довольно быстро, если, конечно, окажемся неподалеку от пустошей, – рассудила Романа. – Сколько времени можно выиграть без риска?

– Не уверен. – Нарвин помедлил, затем предположил: – Пару микропериодов, может, пять. Вам хватит пяти микропериодов?..

Лила сильно сомневалась в этом, но Романа ответила:

– Вполне.

Лила вспомнила слова К-9: портал будет там, где они его оставили. Они сумеют выбраться без особых проблем, если будут знать, где они, а где – портал.

– Хорошо. – Нарвин шагнул навстречу, притянув их к себе в своеобразный заговорщический круг, на случай, если кто-то решит подслушать. – Тогда вот наш план…

 

Нарвин уронил голову. Вокруг хохотали пришельцы, один из них схватил его за волосы и заставил ее поднять. Он дошел до того состояния, в котором уже не смог бы выдать им никакую информацию, даже если бы владел ей. Оглушенный болью, он начинал терять сознание от потери крови. Она сочилась из свежих ран, и кожа его была влажной и липкой. 

– Говори, – прогремели они. Нарвин сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы снова ответить, что ничего не знает, что у него нет нужных им сведений, но слова растерялись.

– Он бесполезен, – прорычал один из них. Его голову отпустили, и она вновь упала на грудь. Он с благодарностью принял эту передышку, хотя и чувствовал все возрастающее давление на левый глаз и видел, как на колени капает кровь.

Раздался стук в дверь.

Пришельцы стихли. Нарвин собрал остатки сил и вновь поднял голову. Кто это мог быть? Кто может забраться в такое место и _постучать в дверь_?

Стук повторился.

– Кто идет? – рыкнул один из пришельцев.

– Я, – донесся пугающе знакомый голос. – Нарвинэктралонум, координатор НРУ и единственный повелитель времени, с которым ведут дела тварки. Я пришел заключить сделку.

«О», – лениво подумал Нарвин. Разумеется: в этой вселенной была его другая версия. Но, ради Галлифрея, зачем ему вести дела с этими… _тварями_?

– Ты лжешь, – прошипел пришелец.

Дверь распахнулась, и Нарвин уставился на… себя. Он закрыл глаза и уронил голову. «Отлично, – подумал он. – Пускай _он_ разбирается с этими убийцами».

– Я не лгу, – проговорил другой Нарвин. – Я пришел договориться об освобождении заложника. Он не знает ничего ценного – по крайней мере, для вас.

Послышалось шипение, смущенный шепот. Один из них заговорил:

– Тогда кто…

– Чужак, – ответил другой Нарвин. – Он для вас бесполезен. Коды _у меня_ , и я все еще хочу вам их передать – но только если вы его отпустите.

И снова шипение.

– Ты уже обещал нам коды! Так не пойдет.

– Это единственный способ их получить, – отрезал Нарвин. – Пытайте его или меня, сколько хотите, но ваше время уже на исходе. Сегодня состоялся военный совет. Если не поспешите, коды окажутся бесполезны – оружейный склад опустошат, и вы упустите свой шанс. Соглашайтесь на сделку, или потеряете все, ради чего трудились. Выбирайте.

На мгновение Нарвин подумал, уж не галлюцинация ли это. Было ли это неожиданное спасение плодом его измученного разума? Может, он все же умрет здесь, на этом странном Галлифрее, защищая тайны чужой расы, потому что не знает их?

Но через мгновение он вдруг ощутил, как его запястья грубо развязывают, как его не менее грубо ставят на ноги. К его руке прикоснулись чьи-то удивительно мягкие пальцы, которые крепче сжали предплечье, когда он покачнулся.

Голос Нарвина зазвучал у самого уха:

– Ты можешь идти?

Он сглотнул и облизнул губы. Говорить-то он хоть мог?

– Не знаю.

Другой Нарвин тихо выругался.

– Ты должен. Слушай. Лила и Романа недалеко. Выходи и иди вперед, так далеко, как только сможешь. Они увидят тебя, но ты их увидеть не сможешь, пока они не выйдут к тебе. Справишься?

Похоже, выбора у него не было. Он кивнул.

– Отлично. Иди. – Другой Нарвин подтолкнул его к двери, Нарвин споткнулся, но удержал равновесие, опершись о стену. Голова пульсировала болью и, казалось, при первом же неверном шаге могла отвалиться. 

Выходя за дверь со всем достоинством, на которое был способен, он не оглянулся.

 

Лила и Романа ждали в укрытии Нарвина – на входе в потайной тоннель неподалеку от заброшенного здания, куда он вошел. Романа связалась с К-9 и запросила обновленные координаты – к счастью, портал оказался неподалеку. Лила нетерпеливо ерзала. Без зрения трудно было сказать, что происходило в таком отдалении, и, хотя Романа практически не мигая следила за дверью, она не могла найти себе места.

– Он там уже давно, – сказала она. – Думаешь, он солгал?

– Терпение, Лила, прошла всего пара микропериодов, – пробормотала Романа. – Сделка на жизнь наверняка занимает _время_. 

Лила поднялась и принялась расхаживать взад-вперед в глубине тоннеля.

– Не знаю… может, он опоздал.

– Нарвин в порядке, я уверена, – отозвалась Романа, прекрасно осознавая, что это ложь. Лила не почтила ее ответом.

Дверь открылась, Романа вскочила.

– Лила… он выходит!

Лила в тот же миг оказалась рядом с ней.

– Он в порядке? Ты видишь?

– Вот он… он выходит. Он… – Она сглотнула. – Он в плохом состоянии, Лила.

– Что? Что с ним? – требовательно вопросила та. – Что происходит?

Романа глубоко вздохнула.

– Точно не скажу, но он… он весь в крови. Думаю, собственной. И он хромает.

Лила сжала челюсти.

– Что они с ним сделали?

– Не знаю. Отсюда не видно… – Она не успела договорить, как вдруг Нарвин оступился и тяжело рухнул на землю. Услышав шум, Лила в один миг выскочила из укрытия, прежде чем Романа успела ее остановить – хотя она и не стала бы этого делать. Она сама ринулась следом буквально одним нанопериодом позже. Они подбежали к нему одновременно – Лила руководствовалась слухом и, вероятно, запахом крови – и вместе подняли его на ноги, закинув руки себе на плечи. Стоя слева, Романа вдруг осознала, откуда столько крови, и ее замутило. На этой руке у него было лишь четыре пальца. Другой Нарвин говорил о пытках, но она не воспринимала это так буквально. 

– Нарвин, – проговорила Лила, пока они как можно быстрее возвращались к укрытию. – Ты в порядке?

– Лила, – выдавил он и закашлялся. Слава Рассилону, он хотя бы не кашлял кровью. – Ты здесь.

– Мы обе здесь, – успокаивающе сказала Романа. – Все будет хорошо.

Он еле волок ноги по земле, уже едва цепляясь за остатки сознания. Как только Романа осознала это, он отключился, уронив голову и повиснув у них на плечах. Лила переместила вес тела, чтобы поднять его повыше.

– Он потерял сознание, – сказала Романа. – Он… он потерял много крови.

– Знаю, – твердо ответила Лила. – Я чую. Какие у него раны?

Из здания позади послышался шум и крики. Оглянувшись, Романа на миг испугалась, что тварки передумали и решили вернуть их, но, не увидев преследователей, поняла, что это был победный клич.

– Потом скажу, – отрезала она. – Нужно убираться отсюда.

– Портал…

– … где-то поблизости. Пройдем немного по пустошам – он покажется.

Они повернули по направлению, которое им указал К-9. Романа отчаянно надеялась, что не ошиблась. Поддерживая Нарвина вдвоем, они передвигались относительно быстро, но если портала там не окажется…

Позади раздался еще один крик, и Романа торопливо обернулась. Тварки выскакивали из здания, некоторые смотрели им вслед. Она снова развернулась и невдалеке наконец увидела в воздухе знакомое мерцание.

– Почти на месте, – выдохнула она.

– За нами гонятся? – спросила Лила.

– Не знаю, но они нас точно видели. Нужно поторапливаться…

Хотя они уже шагали довольно быстро, при этих словах Лила ускорилась, и Романе пришлось ее догонять. Нарвин застонал.

– Почти на месте, – проговорила Романа, сомневаясь, однако, что он ее слышал или понимал. – Почти на месте…

И через несколько мгновений они миновали портал, на полной скорости ворвались в Аксис, и Романа крикнула К-9 закрывать портал, как только они пройдут. Оказавшись среди привычных, чистых стен Аксиса, они замедлились.

– К-9, – позвала Лила. – Где медицинское крыло? Нарвин серьезно ранен.

К-9 издал гудок, развернулся и поехал вперед.

– Сюда, хозяйка.

 

Они отнесли Нарвина в некое подобие медицинского крыла – единственное подобное помещение в Аксисе – и опустили на кровать. Романа заявила, что местного оборудования им вполне хватит, и вручила Лиле ведро воды и ткань, чтобы она смыла кровь с тела Нарвина. Он по-прежнему был без сознания.

– Наверное, придется его раздеть, – сказала она. Лила слышала, как она ходит из угла в угол: три шага в одну сторону, короткая пауза, три шага в другую. – Хотя, конечно, он сам бы этого хотел. Его мантия пропиталась насквозь. 

– Романа, скажи, – позвала Лила, – какие у него раны?

Романа медленно набрала воздуха в грудь.

– Все довольно безрадостно, Лила. Он… Они что-то сделали с его левым глазом. Крови много, он заплыл. Я… не думаю, что он его потерял, но, возможно, уже не сможет им видеть. Левая рука тоже в плохом состоянии. – Повисла тишина. Когда Романа заговорила снова, ее голос чуть заметно дрожал. – Указательного пальца нет, остальные, кажется, сломаны. Нужно будет наложить шины.

Она громко сглотнула. Догадаться о причине было несложно – звучало это ужасно, и она еще даже не закончила.

– Нос, судя по всему, тоже сломан. Он хромал, но не похоже, чтобы кости в ноге пострадали. Может, растяжение связок. – Она тяжело вздохнула. – Не знаю, что мы сможем для него сделать, Лила.

– Нельзя сдаваться, – в ярости воскликнула Лила. Она погрузила ткань в ведро и рывком выдернула обратно. Их окружал запах крови, он давил со всех сторон.

– Я и не собиралась, – с сомнением проговорила Романа. – Но такие повреждения… в любом другом случае я бы порекомендовала регенерацию, но…

– Но он не может.

– Именно. – Романа глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. – У нас есть все, что нужно, чтобы остановить кровотечение и восстановить кости, но он… палец уже не вернуть, как и глаз. И здесь нет материалов для протезов.

Лила коснулась головы Нарвина, он застонал во сне. Она наклонилась и коснулась губами его лба.

– Он справится, – сказала она. – _Мы_ справимся.

Она вновь вспомнила, что ей сказал другой Нарвин. Ему понадобится друг… что ж, значит, она будет другом.

– Хорошо, – решительно сказала Романа. – Я найду бинты. Ты… ты продолжай. Снимем с него мантию и… вот, можно одеть его в это. – Послышался шорох ткани, она ощутила дуновение воздуха. – Не идеально, но ничего, сойдет. Останься с ним, Лила.

– Я его не оставлю, – тихо ответила она. Не зная точно, почувствует ли он это, она взяла его за руку и легонько сжала. По крайней мере, его правая рука не пострадала. Она закрыла глаза и поцеловала его пальцы. – Ох, Нарвин…

Романа вскоре вернулась с бинтами, и они принялись за дело. Чуть позже Романа ввела ему лекарство и объяснила, что это болеутоляющее и седативное. 

– Он немного поспит, – сказала она. – Так лучше. Нам многое нужно сделать, и, я уверена, он вряд ли захочет быть при этом в сознании.

Лила погладила его правую ладонь.

– Но он будет в порядке?

Романа вздохнула.

– Не знаю. Он выживет, наверное. Нет, я абсолютно в этом уверена. Но в порядке… Не представляю.

– Если он выживет, так и будет, – отозвалась Лила. – Он поправится. Мы ему поможем.

– Надеюсь, Лила, – ответила Романа. Она вздохнула и присела рядом с ней. – Очень надеюсь.

 

Первое, что Нарвин почувствовал, – это боль. В основном, приглушенную: руку покалывало под толстым слоем бинтов – по крайней мере, он так думал, – голова болела так, словно кто-то опустил на нее тяжелый молот. Он застонал и повернул ее набок, надеясь таким образом снизить давление, но это почти не помогло.

Он ощутил нежное прикосновение к своей ладони. Это точно были не пираты. Он попытался открыть глаза. Получилось открыть лишь один, но этого хватило, чтобы увидеть Лилу, сидевшую на краешке его кровати, и Роману, стоявшую неподалеку.

– Лила, – хрипя, выдавил он. – Романа. Где мы?

– В Стрежне, – ответила Романа. – В безопасности.

– Другой Нарвин помог нам тебя спасти, – добавила Лила.

– А, – выдохнул он, – значит, мне не приснилось.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Лила. Неужели в ее голосе слышался отголосок беспокойства, или ему снова показалось? – Тебе больно?

Он обдумал этот вопрос. Конечно, ему было больно, но она наверняка это знала. Романа должна была описать ей основные повреждения.

– Ничего, что стоило бы внимания, – наконец проговорил он. – Рука побаливает, но хотя бы уже не кровоточит.

А так ли это? Он склонил голову, нечаянно надавив на левую сторону, и поморщился. Кажется, голова тоже была тщательно забинтована. 

– Мой глаз…

– Мы ничего не смогли сделать, – слишком уж быстро встряла Романа. Слушая ее объяснения, Нарвин подумал, уж не считает ли она себя виноватой. – Не знаю, что они с тобой сделали, но глаз уже не вернуть.

Он глубоко вздохнул. По крайней мере, ребра были целы. Он не мог винить в потере глаза ни Роману, ни, если уж на то пошло, кого бы то ни было еще. Она не была доктором или целителем. То, что им с Лилой удалось сотворить, уже само по себе было чудом.

– Пожалуй, стоило этого ожидать, – отозвался он. Он хотел подбодрить их, но слова прозвучали горько.

– Все не так плохо, Нарвин, – честно заявила Лила. Ее ладонь легла на его здоровую руку. – Я уже давно живу без обоих глаз. Ты научишься кон… компес… справляться.

Нарвин зажмурился.

– Я лишился глубинного зрения, – сказал он. Только это и пришло в голову.

– Скажи спасибо, что не _жизни_ , – отозвалась Романа.

Он покачал головой, стараясь не морщиться от новой вспышки боли.

– С этими-то тварями? Нет. Точный выстрел стазера в голову был бы проще. – Он приоткрыл веко и поднял руку. Даже сквозь бинты было видно, что он потерял палец. – Черт с ним, с глубинным зрением, стазер мне уже не держать.

– Я тебе помогу, – заявила Лила. – Хороший нож может быть полезнее стазера.

Нарвин не ответил. Лила подняла его ладонь ко лбу, поднесла к губам. Он вдруг подумал, что ее беспокойство очень трогательно – и немного неожиданно. Должно быть, на том Галлифрее что-то случилось. Он спросит об этом позже.

– Давно я без сознания? – спросил он. Он едва пришел в себя, но его уже снова клонило в сон. Должно быть, Лила и Романа дали ему сильные болеутоляющие. 

– Почти два дня, – ответила Романа. – Разумеется, под седативными. Не могу даже представить себе, какую боль ты бы испытывал в сознании.

– Я могу. – Нарвин прикрыл глаз. – Спасибо.

Лила погладила его пальцы и, судя по ощущениям, снова приложила их к губам. Он повернул голову, стараясь как можно меньше давить на левую сторону лица.

– Думаю, ему нужно еще отдохнуть, – услышал он голос Романы. – Да и мне тоже, если уж на то пошло. Думаю, тебе тоже стоит, Лила.

– Я его не оставлю, – решительно возразила Лила.

И снова это беспокойство. Он вдруг осознал, что она так и не отпустила его руки.

– Со мной все в порядке, – хотел было сказать он, но получилось лишь пробормотать нечто неразборчивое. Сознание снова ускользало. Не успев услышать ответа, он провалился в сон.

 

Наверное, его разбудила боль, но точно сказать было нельзя. Он понимал только, что вокруг было темно, руку покалывало, а лба касалось что-то мягкое и теплое.

Поначалу Нарвин решил, что это влажная ткань, которую они оставили, чтобы облегчить боль. Но секундой позже осознал, что это была рука. Он открыл глаз и даже при тусклом свете узнал Лилу. Похоже, она уснула, все еще сидя на краю кровати. Романы, насколько можно было судить, в комнате не было.

– Лила, – прошептал он.

Она вздрогнула, ее рука соскользнула со лба.

– Нарвин? Ты в порядке? Тебе больно?

– Разумеется, больно, – ответил он.

– Ты же знаешь, что я имела в виду.

Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выпустил воздух.

– Нет. Не больше, чем прежде.

Повисла короткая тишина. Лила наклонилась. Ее глаза, как и прежде, слепо глядели в пространство, но он знал, что она слушает.

– Что там случилось? – спросил он.

– В другой вселенной? – Лила вздохнула. – Многое, Нарвин. Лучше бы мы туда не ходили.

– Я не об этом, Лила.

Ее брови сдвинулись. Когда она ответила, казалось, она очень осторожно подбирала слова.

– Другой Нарвин… велел мне позаботиться о тебе. Он сказал, что тебе понадобится друг.

– Друг? – фыркнул Нарвин, но тут же поморщился. Лила мягко улыбнулась.

– Да, я сказала то же самое, – сказала она. – Но потом…

– Что потом?

Она коснулась пальцами нижней губы.

– Он меня поцеловал.

Нарвин помолчал, ожидая продолжения, какого-то объяснения. Когда его не последовало, он спросил:

– Что?

– Он меня поцеловал, – повторила она. – Не знаю, почему. Думаю, он меня уважал. Может, он думал, что ты и я…

Нарвин чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но не знал, что именно. И решил удовлетвориться, сказав:

– Это нелепо.

Лила снова тихо улыбнулась.

– Знаю.

Они помолчали. Затем она спросила:

– Тебе нужно еще лекарство?

– Нет, – ответил он. – Все в порядке. Я лучше еще посплю.

Несколько секунд Лила молчала, опустив голову, словно размышляя о чем-то. Наконец, она поднялась и погладила пальцами его бровь. Это нежное прикосновение удивило Нарвина, но он промолчал, лишь закрыл глаз и тихонько вздохнул.

– Доброй ночи, Нарвин, – сказала она. – Спокойных снов.


End file.
